fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RUNEPATRIARCH/Papa's Yogurteria
Hi there. I would like to present you another idea called Papa’s Yogurteria (To Go) because some people were saying that French Toasteria is not the greatest idea. I hadn’t decide who should be the chefs so it’s up to you who should or can be. And I’d like to thank JK for giving me the clues for the stations. The location. I wasn't sure about this one but I'll go with Burgerburgh International Airport or maybe Glacial Hills? I don't know. Have you got any suggestions? But if Glacial Hills would be the name - it would be definietly the mountain/winter resort. And the story would start during autumn where the workers arrived to the resort for the concert/musical festival but due to the storm it was cancelled and the hotels were full. Robby/Tohru didn't want to come back home as it would be the waste of money and without the place for stay, Papa Louie offered them a job and a room to stay at his newly opened Papa's Yogurteria. (I know it's not very creative story). Pattern *Write an order down *Choose the right cup *Add yogurt and right fruit to make a fruity yogurt *Slowly pour the yogurt into the bowl (like frostings in Cupcakeria/HD/To Go!) *Place the yogurt into the frosty freezer *Add toppings Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Cooling Station *Topping Station Workers *Robby *Tohru Customers *Yippy (Tutorial) (B) *Austin (After Tutorial) (T) *Nick (Random) (N) *Captain Cori (Random) (H) *Hope (Random) (G) *Duke Gotcha (Random) (T) *Allan (Time) (H) *Johnny (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Mitch (Time) (T) *Timm (Time *Yui (Time) *Mr. Bombolony (Time) (X) *Sue (Time) *Koilee (Time) *Rita (Time) *Drakson (Time) (N) *Franco (Time) *Amy (Time) *Kasey O (Time) *Liezel (Time) (G) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Taylor (Time) *Cecilia (Time) *Skyler (Time) (P) *Hugo (Time) *Edna (Time) *Chester (Time) *Greg (Time) (E) *Mandi (Time) *Emmlette (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) (B) *Mary (Time) *Boopsy & Bill (Time) *Sasha (Time) *Hacky Zak (Time) (L) *Gremmie (Time) *Mesa (Time) *Wally (Time) *Rico (Time) (S) *Vincent (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Akari (Time) © *Kingsley (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Moe (Time) *Clair (Time) (G) *Connor (Time) *Steven (Time) *Trishna (Time) *Ember (Day 2) *Brody (Rank 2) *Doan (Rank 3) *Bruna Romano (Rank 4) *Janana (Rank 5) *Willow (Rank 6) *Radlynn (Rank 7) *Joy (Rank 8) *Kenji (Rank 9) *Alberto (Rank 10) *Sienna (Rank 11) *Hank (Rank 12) *Bertha (Rank 13) *James (Rank 14) *Mousse (Rank 15) *Santa (Rank 16) *Tony (Rank 17) *Olga (Rank 18) *Cherissa (Rank 19) *Whippa (Rank 20) *Xandra (Rank 21) *Xolo (Rank 22) *Peggy (Rank 23) *Ivy (Rank 24) *Nye (Rank 25) *Olivia (Rank 26) *Prudence (Rank 27) *Roy (Rank 28) *Fernanda (Rank 29) *Scarlett (Rank 30) *Georgito (Rank 31) *Julep (Rank 32) *Skip (Rank 33) *Gino Romano (Rank 34) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 35) *Cletus (Rank 36) *Wylan B (Rank 37) *Penny (Rank 38) *Vicky (Rank 39) *Little Edoardo (Rank 40) *Sprinks The Clown (Rank 41) *Mindy (Rank 42) *Foodini (Rank 43) *Kayla (Rank 44) *Big Pauly (Rank 45) *Kahuna (Rank 46) *Nevada (Rank 47) *Chuck (Rank 48) *Utah (Rank 49) *Perri (Rank 50) *Boomer (Rank 51) *Elle (Rank 52) *Indigo (Rank 53) *Matt (Rank 54) *Marty (Rank 55) *Iggy (Rank 56) *Wendy (Rank 57) *Professor Fitz (Rank 58) *Cooper (Rank 59) *Sarge Fan (Rank 60) *Zoe (Rank 61) *Cameo (Rank 62) *Clover (Rank 63) *Rudy (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Whiff (Monday) *Rhonda (Tuesday) *LePete (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Deano (Friday) *Crystal (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Cups *Medium Cup (Start) *Large Cup (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 3) *Small Cup (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 10) Mixes *Strawberries (Start) *Chocolate (Start) *Vanilla (Start) *Peaches (Unlocked with Ember on Day 2) *Bananas (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 5) *Cherries (Unlocked with Cherissa at Rank 19) *Blue Raspberries (Unlocked with Nye at Rank 25) *Watermelons (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 28) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 30) *Honeydew Melons (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 33) *Blueberries (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 39) *Oranges (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 44) *Mangoes (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 48) *Lemons (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 49) *Pears (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 50) *Dragonfruits (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 54) *Kiwis (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 58) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 60) Toppings *Hazelnut Swizzles (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 2) *Crushed Nuts (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 4) *Gummy Bears (Unlocked with Joy at Rank 8) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 13) *Brownie Squares (Unlocked James at Rank 14) *Coconut Shavings (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 18) *Cherries (Unlocked with Cherissa at Rank 19) *Colorful Peebles (Unlocked with Fernanda at Rank 29) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 30) *Yum n’ Ms (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 34) *Marshmallows (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 35) *Blueberries (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 39) *Mangoes (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 48) *Dipped Pretzels (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 55) *Kiwis (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 58) *Chocolate Bars (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 59) *Salted Caramels (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 64) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Syrups *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Toffee Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Vanilla Syrup (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 9) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Mousse at Rank 15) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Whippa at Rank 20) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 23) *Apricot Syrup (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 24) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 38) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 40) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 43) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 45) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked with Indigo at Rank 53) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 63) Holidays Halloween (Unlocked with Willow) *Shadowberries (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 6) *Gummy Spider (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 6) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Tiger Tail Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 7) *Candy Jack-o-Lantern (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving (Unlocked with Sienna) *Pumpkin (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 11) *Buckeye (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 11) *Streusel/Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Fudge Swirl Syrup (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 12) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas (Unlocked with Santa) *Red Currants/Wintergreen Cream (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 16) *Candy Cane (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 16) *Holiday Yum n’ Ms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Santa Cookie Syrup (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 17) *Gingerbread Men (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) New Year (Unlocked with Xandra) *Tutti Frutti (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 21) *Rainbow Meringue (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 21) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 22) *Confetti Pie-Tarts (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Mardi Gras (Unlocked with Olivia) *Sugarplums (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 26) *Masquerade Mask (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 26) *Fleur de Lis Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Mardi Gras) *Doberge Syrup (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 27) *Macarons (Unlocked on Day 4 of Mardi Gras) St. Paddy’s Day (Unlocked with Georgito) *Keylime (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 31) *Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 31) *Lucky Sevens (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy’s Day) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 32) *Candy Shamrock (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy Day) Easter (Unlocked with Cletus) *Wildberries (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 36) *Candy Egg (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 36) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 37) *Lavender Cheep (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Big Top Carnival (Unlocked with Sprinks The Clown) *Apples (Unlocked with Sprinks The Clown at Rank 41) *Chocolate Banana (Unlocked with Sprinks The Clown at Rank 41) *Caramel Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 42) *Lollipops (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) Summer Luau (Unlocked with Kahuna) *Pineapples (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 46) *Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 46) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 47) *Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked with Boomer) *Mulberries (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 51) *Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 51) *Crackle Crumbs (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked with Elle at Rank 52) *White Chocolate Star (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) Comet Con (Unlocked with Iggy) *Starfruit (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 56) *UFO Wafer (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 56) *Candy Stars (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) *Hyper Green Syrup (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 57) *Bubble Planet (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) Groovstock (Unlocked with Zoe) *Mission Figs (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 61) *Music Note (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 61) *Trail Mix (Unlocked on Day 2 of Groovstock) *Caramel Syrup (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 62) *Marshmallow Drum (Unlocked on Day 4 of Groovstock) Specials As for specials – the size of cup doesn’t matter. And yogurt is the standard ingredient. *Raspberry Torte – Cup, Yogurt, Raspberries, Strawberry Syrup, 3 Raspberries *Fruit Fury – Cup, Yogurt, Oranges, Apricot Syrup, Rock Candy, 1 Kiwi, 1 Cherry, 1 Strawberry *Rainbow Paradise – Cup, Yogurt, Watermelons, Neapolitan Syrup, Rainbow Sprinkles, Colorful Peebles, Yum n’s Ms *Banana Split *Citrus Sand/Dawn Sand (I'm not sure about the name for this one) *Perfect Pear *Sweet Dragon *Blue Fluff * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Stickers *Winter Wonderland – Reach Winter – Hot Dog *Spring Has Sprung – Reach Spring – Toastwood Turkeys *Summer Vacation– Reach Summer – SundaeSaurus *Fall Harvest – Reach Autumn – Strawbuzzy *Trick or Treat – Unlock all Halloween toppings – Skull *Thankful – Unlock all Thanksgiving toppings – Autumn Leaf *Holiday Yogurts – Unlock all Christmas toppings – Tree Cookie *New Year Celebration – Unlock all New Year toppings – Logo of New Year *Masquerade – Unlock all Mardi Gras toppings – Fleur-de-Lis *Go Green – Unlock all St. Paddy’s Day toppings – Shamrock *Easter Basket – Unlock all Easter toppings – Candy Egg *Carnival Treats – Unlock all Big Top Carnival toppings – Caramel Apple *Summer Fun – Unlock all Summer Luau toppings – Bucket of Sand *Patriotic – Unlock all Starlight Jubilee toppings – Rocket *Out of This World – Unlock all Comet Con toppings – Planet *Musical Food – Unlock all Groovstock toppings – Music Note *Make ‘em Wait – Serve the first customer last – Awesome Saucer *Hot and Ready – Have Quinn’s order ready when she arrives and serve immediately – Checkpoint in Papa Louie Platformer Games *Preferential Treatment – Have Whiff’s order ready when he arrives and serve immediately – Powder Point Woolies *Bronze Beginning *Repeat Customers *Silver Medal *Restaurant Regulars *Order Expert *Build Expert *Cooling Expert *Topping Expert *Perfect! *Award-Winning Yogurts *Month’s Pay *Piggy Bank *One-Stop Shopping *Advertiser *Interior Decorator *Updated Wardrobe *New Coat Of Paint *Upgrade Master *New Threats *Romano Family *Scarlett and the Shakers *The Gang’s All Here *Costumed Closers *Game Show Contestant *Grand Prize Winner *Rare Reward *Special Collector *Recipe Collector *Complete Cookbook *Successful Specials *Recipie Master *Super Special *Cookbook Mastery * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Spooktacular *Holiday Spirit *Santa’s Helper *Daredevil *Wrong Restaurant *Everyone’s a Critic *Holiday Outfit *Color Coordinated *Bubble Gum Bonanza *Dance Party *Get The Tables * *Coupon Clipper *Iced Up Yogurts *Special Delivery Gallery Papa's Yogurteria - Pattern.PNG|The Pattern for Papa's Yogurteria/To Go. Papa's Yogurteria - The Exemplary Order Ticket.PNG|Papa's Yogurteria/To Go - The Exemplary Order Ticket Papa's Yogurteria To Go Icon.png|Papa's Yogurteria To Go Icon (I know it looks bad). Tell me what do you think about that. Maybe I will make the ideas for other holidays as well. Category:Blog posts